Blood Moon Souls
by Dex Cipher
Summary: They are finally together.


Blood Moon Souls.

After an intense road full of obstacles, insecurities, a revolution, doubts, hard fights and a missing part finally cleaved, Mewni was finally in peace.

All the people of the magical dimension where living together. Mewmans and Monsters, sharing an unified kingdom, all thanks to the actions and efforts of Star Butterfly and her best friend, Marco Diaz, that was there by her side all the way through.

"Don't you love happy endings?" Glossaryck asked with a smile to the whole Magic High Commission that was standing in front of him.

"Yes we do, but why you didn't mentioned your plan to any of us? We could have helped in any way!" Hekapoo exclaimed a little annoyed by her "debut" in the story.

"I agree with Heckapoo in this one, Glossaryck. At least you could have told us something just to be aware of your plan…" Rhombulus stated.

"Bah…"

"Yeah, like the goat said!" Rhombulus said a little annoyed.

"Oh please, if I were to tell you that I was gonna do all that just for the sake of the universe, would you have sincerely believed me? And if you actually did, your reaction would be to stop me for doing so. I needed to do that alone and let Star and her friend to do the rest." Glossaryck clarified.

"Well…" Everyone turned to the voice. "At least is good to know that this is over and that Star and her friend are all fine back on Earth." The queen let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank corn this is finally over…"

"For now." Glossaryck stated.

"What? What do you mean by that, Glossaryck?" The queen said a little worried.

"Well, it's true that this problem was solved properly and it's already a past thing. But you can't stop the problems for creeping in. Star has to solve the problems that creep in her life from now on."

"I know, but you will help her in her way like you did with this, right?"

"Yeah… No."

The queen stayed silence before asking. "…Why not?"

"Star needs to solve this without my help. I helped her with this matter, true. But now, she would have to face her own problems without me. She had grown and mature so fast in so little time. She is prepared to face those problems instead of running away from them."

"But what about if the princess encounters a problem that can't solved by herself? You will help her in those cases, right?" Rhombulus asked concerned.

"I'm afraid the answer is still no."

"What?! Why not?!" Rhombulus and Moon exclaimed in unison.

"She needs more a friend than she needs a mentor."

The room went silent before Glossaryck spoke again.

"She will still face problems, but she will not be alone. Marco Diaz will be there to help her when she needs support. My duty as her mentor is over and I have to say… She has been my favorite student." Glossaryck said with a smile drawn on his face and a satisfied look in his eyes.

Queen Moon smiled at him and gave a nod with her head.

"Then, that's it? No more secrets or big threats coming over us again?" Hekapoo asked.

"No more, only peace until the time for another threat comes. Until now, get some rest, I have to do one last thing with Marco."

"What is it?" Moon asked curious.

"It has to do with a little issue, it can be called, a magical parasite."

"What?" Rhombulus asked.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered already. I just need to go talk to him and it'll be done."

"Glossaryck, wait-!" Hekapoo called for him to late, he already had left the dimension. "Hmp!"

…

It was a pacific night in the Diaz' house. The first one since Star left Earth to help Mewni.

"Finally, some rest at last!" Star told as she entered her room and let herself to fall into the bed.

"At long last!" Marco said following her as he let himself to fall by her side.

"That was one heck of an adventure!"

"Of course it was! I mean, bringing peace to everyone in the kingdom was not easy… But now even the monsters are happy, what a way to end it! You did an excellent job Star, you are amazing!"

"Please Marco, don't be so modest! I couldn't have done it without you! You were awesome out there!"

They shared a smile and exchange a look.

"Well, at least I am happy that now everything is going to get to normal." Marco stood up. "Well… there's one thing that may be changing."

"I know what you mean." Star said without moving an inch from her comfortable position in her bed.

Marco took a deep breath. "Do… Do you want to go on with it? Our relationship I mean. Do you want to be more than best friends?"

Star lifted from bed slightly and took a big deep breath. "Of course I wanna! The real question is if you wanna do it!" She said with excitement, more than usual, standing on the bed.

Marco look into her eyes and smiled at her. "Of course I want to! I want to be with you!"

"Then…" Star withdrew her now complete wand and pointed upwards. "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, are you ready for this?" She extended her hand to Marco.

"You know I am!" Marco exclaimed happily while reaching for her hand.

Star helped him to get into the bed with her. "Then… What are we waiting for?"

"For this…" Marco closed slowly his eyes as he leaned for a kiss.

Star blushed slightly and was about to push him away. But all the memories with Marco started to flow in her mind. No… She had to do it. What would the point of all those things if she kept running away from her problems like she did in the past?

The silhouette of their lips finally meeting was visible in the wall of the room thanks to a special red light that was coming from outside.

The blood moon was illuminating the whole scene with that characteristic red light. The light intensified more and more until the whole room was covered with it.

It was starting.

…

A flash in the now dark room appeared, leaving Glossaryck floating in the middle of it.

"I'm finally here, after all this time away. I wonder if they got home already." Glossaryck wondered in his thoughts.

A weak red light coming from outside called his attention.

"Hmm? That's weird…" Glossaryck floated slowly towards the balcony from where the light was coming from. The closer he got, the feeling of seeing that light before was growing more and more within him. "This light seems oddly familiar, but I don't see to recall where I saw it…" Glossaryck got closer to the balcony until he reached it and gasped in horror at the scene. The memories came back to him. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

The intense red light from outside was shining over the city, the people looked horrified as the light just got brighter every second.

…

Back in the dimension he just left, Glossaryck rushed his way towards the top floor of the tower. He entered the room in a rush to find it empty, everyone had left as well.

"Call everyone, quickly! The whole universe depends on this!" Glossaryck told to the little purple pigeon that was in one corner of the room. The pigeon shot his eyes open, sending five strings of light directly to the six crystals incrusted in the ceiling.

The green, orange, black, white and blue crystals were illuminate.

An orange portal was opened in the room, Heckapoo came out of it. "Were you calling, Glossaryck?" The orange crystal lost the light in it as soon as Hekapoo entered the room.

A giant skull manifested in the room. "I came as fast as I could! What's the emergency?" The skull called Omnitraxus asked the little magic man.

The white crystal turned off.

There was a smash in the wall, Rhombulus came through it while carrying the chancellor. "What happened?!" Rhombulus asked concerned.

"Was that really necessary?" Glossaryck asked.

"The universe is in danger! There's no time for formalities!"

The green and black crystals lost the light illuminating them. The blue crystal lost its light as well.

"Glossaryck, what's the matter? Is it something about Star or Marco?" The queen Moon asked from behind him.

"I'm afraid it is!" Glossaryck stated while floating quickly in the middle of the room.

"Alright, everyone's here, listen! We are being threaten again!"

"What?! What is it now?!" Hekapoo asked shaken.

"The… Blood Moon… its prophecy has come true!"

…

Floating high in the middle of Echo Creek, the new happy couple.

They were together, back to back, intertwining their fingers and smiling dreamily with his eyes glowing with a bright red light.

The moon became closer and closer to Earth every second that passed, slowly surrounding the entire planet with its diabolical red light.

"The end has come. They are finally together."


End file.
